elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dunmer (Skyrim)
Okay I have a big question. It says in notable dunmer on this page that the night mother is one. Well I looked up the night mother page and it never said she was a dark elf. It only said in Behind the Scene that a girl named Severa Magia is called night mother by Morag Tong. Despite all of this, in Oblivion, she does not resemble a elf at all, in anyway. So my question is obviously what race is The Night Mother? Lord of 23 Dragons (talk) 03:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Lord of 23 Dragons I would assume Dunmer. The Morag Tong is exclusively Dunmer, as they are from Morrowind and only operate there. I'd bet that the Night Mother looking human in Oblivion is an oversight. Though her race is never actually specified, it is highly unlikely that the Night Mother would be anything but a Dunmer. That said, I think we should remove her from the list because it is impossible to tell.SovietSquidCCCP (talk) 00:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Adding on to what was said above, the in-game book, The Night Mother's Truth, labels her as a Dunmer. Since she plays a pretty large role in the story, I would say that she definitely is notable, probably more notable than any other Dunmer on that list. I vote for her inclusion. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 00:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I was curious, so I uploaded an old Oblivion save and rendered the Night Mother, using the Console Commands. When she's selected, and the GetIsRace command is entered in with the Race ID for Dunmer (000191c1), it returns as "1", meaning she is labeled as a Dummer in the Oblivion game files. Haven't tested this for Skyrim yet, but I bet it would procure the same results. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 04:27, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Size doing a new save as a altmer and in first lessons the dark elf is the smalliest and in my imperial save she is about my guys size so should it be included that they are smaller then most races(or maybe some are smaller then other races) :I went ahead and added in the relevant information under "Height". Hope this is what you were looking for! --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 04:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it was 05:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Regarding a recent edit about Dunmer's making effective warriors, I have to disagree with this. Perhaps in Oblivion, where they also had Blade, but not in Skyrim. They're actually set up to be Mages or Thieves. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 23:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) War Paint Hand The Dunmer have a war paint option that is a hand-type mark on their forehead. Does anyone know what this is? I've heard that it's the "Mark of the Tribunal" or something long those lines, but it was never mention on the Tribunal page or the Dunmer page... Octagonapus97 (talk) 23:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't this the mark of Destruction? ( 00:16, January 10, 2017 (UTC)) Dialogue section? I have noticed, playing as Dunmer, that I often get passing comments such as; "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you look rather ill." and other phrases to that effect and I can only assume this is as a result of skin tone so prehaps it should be mentioned. Thanks Darkdaedra (talk) 19:47, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : Are you sure you didn't just get a disease? Check the Active Powers in the Magic section. CyborgROX (talk) 10:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) : Thinking about it, it was probably because I was a vampire. However I seem to remember the it started very early on in the game, before I remember becoming a vampire so this is not confirmed. I play on PC now so haven't checked it for a while. : 11:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : Darkdaedra (talk) 11:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Page Quote I think this page could use a quote at the top like some other pages. I'm not sure what it should be, but I have a suggestion. *''"When the city of Vivec was destroyed, it took decades for us to rebuild. We are still but a shadow of our glorious past, but some day we will rise again." - Neloth'' Now I don't think this is the only one that could be used, but it wouldn't be bad for a start. Imperial Scourge (talk) 05:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Good idea. It should be a quote on the Dunmer, though. 06:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC)